gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Goodson-Todman Productions
Goodson-Todman Productions was a long-running & long-serving television production company formed by Mark Goodson & his longtime partner Bill Todman. Together they produced & created some of the long-running & greatest game show formats ever in television history. They did manage to find time to produce other types of TV shows even though none of them was as successful: shows such as The Web, The Richard Boone Show and the Chuck Connors classic Branded. After Bill died in 1979, Mark ran his company solo; he acquired Todman's share of the company in 1982, and renamed it as simply Mark Goodson Productions. The company slowly disbanded after Mark Goodson died in 1992. Mark's son, Jonathan, continued to run the company through 1995, when the family sold the rights to the library of shows (except for "Concentration", as well as it's subsequent revivals, which is licensed by NBC) to All-American Television (which later became Pearson Television, now Fremantlemedia), in order to pay off a massive inheritance tax. The Mark Goodson Productions name, logo, and announcement continued to be used on some of the shows in production at the time, despite the actual company no longer being in existence. The name, logo, and annoucement was used on the 2000 revival of To Tell the Truth during the end credits for its run; as well as the 1999 revival of Family Feud until 2002. The Price is Right continued to sign off with the Mark Goodson Productions name, logo, and announcement all the way up until Bob Barker retired in 2007. After that, Price started using the FremantleMedia name, logo, and announcement, and is still used to this day (although current CBS press releases for the show refer to it as "a Mark Goodson Production, in association with FremantleMedia"). Some of the producers who worked on some of the Goodson-Todman shows went on to form their successful (and not-so-successful) game show companies. They were: *Bob Stewart *Robert "Bobby" Sherman *Jay Wolpert *Steve Ryan *Merv Griffin *Jonathan Goodson (Mark's Son) Not all Goodson-Todman shows were created by Mark & Bill; some were created by the following producers working for Goodson-Todman: At one time, then-blackballed producer Jack Barry worked for Goodson-Todman Productions and the company helped him create The Joker's Wild. Barry & Goodson-Todman broke contact with each other after Barry relaunched his TV career. Two of Mark Goodson's children, Jonathan & Marjorie (née Cagle), worked on the company's shows in front of and behind the cameras. Shows Produced Mark Goodson-Bill Todman Productions (1946–1982) *''Beat the Clock'' (1950–1961, 1969–1974, 1979–1980) *''The Better Sex'' (1977–1978) *''Blockbusters'' (1980–1982, 1987) *''Call My Bluff'' (1965) *''Card Sharks'' (1978–1981, 1986–1989) *''Choose Up Sides'' (1956) *''Concentration'' (1973–1978, 1987–1991) *''Double Dare'' (1976–1977) *''Family Feud'' (1976–1985, 1988–1993, 1988–1995, 1999-present) *''Get the Message'' (1964) *''He Said She Said'' (1969–1970) *''It's News To Me'' (1951–1953, 1954) *''I've Got a Secret'' (1952–1967, 1972–1973, 1976) *''Judge for Yourself'' (1953–1954) *''Make the Connection'' (1955) *''Match Game'' (1962–1969, 1973–1979, 1975–1982, 1990–1991) *''Mindreaders'' (1979–1980) *''Missing Links'' (1963–1964) *''The Name's the Same'' (1951–1954, 1954–1955) *''Now You See It'' (1974–1975, 1989) *''Number Please'' (1961) *''Password'' (1961–1967, 1971–1975) *''Password Plus'' (1979–1982) *''Play Your Hunch'' (1958–1963) *''The Price is Right'' (1956–1965, 1972–present) *''Say When!!'' (1961–1965) *''Showoffs'' (1975) *''Snap Judgment'' (1967–1969) *''Split Personality'' (1959–1960) *''TattleTales'' (1974–1978, 1982–1984) *''To Tell the Truth'' (1956–1968, 1969–1978, 1980–1981, 1990–1991) *''Two for the Money'' (1952–1956, 1957) *''What's Going On?'' (1954) *''What's My Line?'' (1950–1967, 1968–1975) *''Winner Take All'' (1948–1950, 1951, 1952) Mark Goodson Television Productions (1982–2007) *''Child's Play'' (1982–1983) *''Match Game Hollywood Squares Hour'' (1983–1984) *''Body Language'' (1984–1986) *''Trivia Trap'' (1984–1985) *''Super Password'' (1984-1989) *''Illinois Instant Riches'' (1994-1998) *''Bonus Bonanza'' (1995) *''Flamingo Fortune'' (1995) Shows Logos MGTP6.jpg List of International versions of their shows in different countries MGTP4b.jpg Logos "A Mark Goodson-Bill Todman Production" Beat the Clock MGBT-BTC69 1.jpg|Here's the variant from Jack Narz's run. MGBT-BTC69 2.jpg|The variant from Gene Wood's run is seen in lowercase letters. MGBT-BTC79.jpg|The logo with the asterisks from The All-New (All-Star) Beat the Clock over a shot of an audience on the set. Similar to the asterisks used from The Price is Right. The Price is Right MGBT-TPIR1.jpg|The early variant in the Pricedown font from 1972. MGBT-TPIR2.jpg|A variant with yellow G-T asterisks was used from after the earliest episodes up until 1975. MGBT-TPIR3.jpg|A variant with white asterisks from 1975 to April 6, 1984. MGBT-TPIR4.jpg|A variant seen on episodes with full credit roll from 1981 to April 1984. Family Feud MGBT-FF75Pilot.jpg|The logo against a yellow background. Can you see it? It must be camouflaged. MGBT-FF77 1.jpg|The logo against a BG filled with lights from the game board. MGBT-FF77 2.jpg|The logo appeared while a family could be seen talking with host Richard Dawson during the credits. FFGT.jpg|The logo had also appeared over a shot of just one family member. It only happened very rarely in Richard's first run. Match Game NOTE: On the 1970s versions, the logo and credits would appear over any episode's closing act inside an "Orange Popsicle" lighting prop, which would spin around to change from one camera shot to another during the credits. MGBT-MG1.jpg|An extremely rare variant with orange asterisks and the word "Production" in green instead of the usual white, from Match Game 73 with Michael Landon. MGBT-MG2.jpg|A variant in blue from a later episode of any other 70s version, with Charles Nelson Reilly. Other Shows See notes & information below this gallery. GTLogo.jpg|Password 1964 MGBT-CONC73.jpg|Concentration 1973 MGBT-NYSI74.jpg|Now You See It 1974 GTShowoffs.png|Showoffs 1975 MGBT-DD.jpg|Double Dare 1976 MGBT-CS78.jpg|Card Sharks 1978 MGTLogo.png|Mindreaders 1979 MGBT-TTTT80.jpg|To Tell the Truth 1980 MGBT-BB.jpg|Blockbusters 1980 GOODSON TODMAN.jpg|Password Plus 1982 *'Password 1964' - A black-and-white version from Password in 1964. All episodes of the original show had the logo and credits in lowercase. *'Concentration 1973' - A variant as seen on Jack Narz's version of Concentration as announcer Johnny Olson signed off. *'Now You See It' - A variant on Jack Narz's version of Now You See It in which Mark and Bill's names appear on the game board. Taken from the show's premiere. *'Double Dare 1976' - A variant from Double Dare in which the logo and credits would appear on the main game board in either yellow or white, depending on the episode. After the credits, the title would appear the same way as in the opening but with the two weird shapes coming together afterwards. *'Card Sharks 1978' - A variant from Card Sharks in 1978 over a shot of the set. The logo and credits appeared in either white or yellow, depending on the episode, but this is the white variant. *'Mindreaders 1979' - Mindreaders had the logo at the bottom of the screen in a different font. *'Blockbusters 1980' - A variant from Bill Cullen's version of Blockbusters in brown. The logo and credits were shown in either white, yellow, or brown, depending on the episode. *'Password Plus 1982' - A variant from Password Plus during Tom Kennedy's run. The logo and credits were shown in white or yellow, depending on the episode. "A Mark Goodson Television Production" The Price is Right MGTV-TPIR1.jpg|From March 18, 1987, the classic mechanical version used from 1984-1996. MGTV-TPIR2.jpg|A computerized variant from the 1990s. mgtp 2004.PNG|From a 2004 episode, another computerized variant. mgtp.PNG|Taken from Bob Barker's final show in 2007. This is also Mark Goodson Television Productions’ final day before switching to FremantleMedia. MGTV-TPIR94.jpg|A computerized variant from Doug Davidson's nighttime version. Family Feud MGTV-FF85.jpg|From 1985 at the end of Richard Dawson's final episode until 1994. MGTV-FF94.jpg|A computerized variant from Richard's return in 1994. FFMGLogo.jpg|Another computerized version from Louie Anderson's run. The name and logo was dropped from Feud in 2002. Match Game MGTV-MG90.jpg|A green version from the 1990-91 ABC run. MGTV-MG98.jpg|The logo from the 1998 syndicated version, as seen on WGN cable (now WGN America). (Classic) Concentration MGTV-CONC85.jpg|The logo appears over a shot of the pilot set. MGTV-CONC87.jpg|In the series, it appeared over a shot of the set with four rings worth of lights. Child's Play MGTV-Child's Play.jpg|The mechanical variant as seen over a shot of the Turnabout prop, with four kids, as seen on GSN in 1997. CPMG.png|On the series finale, it appeared over a shot of an audience with kids. Illinois Instant Riches MGTV - IIR1.jpg|A rather different version of the logo. MGTV - IIR2.jpg|Here's the real logo as seen on other episodes. Other Shows See notes & information below this gallery. MGTV-SW83.jpg|Star Words Pilot 1983 Mark Goodson Productions.jpg|Body Language 1984 MGTV-SP.jpg|Super Password 1984 TTMGLogo.png|Trivia Trap 1985 MGTV-CS.jpg|Card Sharks 1986 MGTV-BB87.jpg|Blockbusters 1987 MGTV-NYSI89.jpg|Now You See It 1989 MGTV-TTTT90.jpg|To Tell the Truth 1990 MGTV-Bonus Bonanza.jpg|Bonus Bonanza 1995 MGTV - FlamFort.jpg|Flamingo Fortune *'1983 Star Words Pilot' - A variant from the 1983 pilot Star Words. *'Body Language 1984' - The mechanical variant from Body Language. *'Super Password 1984' - A yellow computerized variant on Super Password in which the logo flies out of view (with the sound of a jet) after either Rich Jeffries, Gene Wood, or Bob Hilton signed off. *'Card Sharks 1986' - The early variant from the CBS run of Card Sharks in 1986. Also used on the nighttime syndicated version from 1986-1987. *'Blockbusters 1987' - The variant from Blockbusters with Bill Rafferty. On episodes with a full credit roll, the staff credits scroll up until the scrolling stops at this logo, which scrolls up to reveal the closing card. The credits and logo appear over a shot of the big blue hexagon (different from the ones on the set). Sometimes, the hexagon zooms out after the credits to reveal a shot of the entire set which by that time went dark. *'Now You See It 1989' - A variant from Chuck Henry's Now You See It in 1989. *'Bonus Bonanza 1995' - Bonus Bonanza (1995) had a giant gold variant. *'Flamingo Fortune' - Flamingo Fortune had the logo over a shot of its own set. Color Coded See notes & information below this gallery. MGTVRed.jpg|Red - Card Sharks 1986 MGTVBlue.jpg|Blue - Family Feud 1988 *'Card Sharks 1986' - Taken from 1989 CBS daytime Card Sharks finale. *'Family Feud 1988' - Shown on the CBS daytime and nighttime syndicated versions of Family Feud with Ray Combs. Early episodes used the red variant, while later episodes used the standard version. Link Mark Goodson Television Productions Brochure Category:Production Companies Category:Defunct Production Companies Category:Goodson-Todman Productions